


Kurloz ==> Blush

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Homestuck Sexcanons [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Blushing, Gags, Humiliation, I suppose? I don't quite know, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't think you knew that you could blush but given the circumstances you think even the Messiahs themselves would blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurloz ==> Blush

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged humiliation but I'm not entirely sure if it counts?  
> Anyway  
> Headcanon fic based off [this](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/85751003296) one  
> Slowly making my way ~~downtown~~ down my list

You don't think you knew that you could blush but given the circumstances you think even the Messiahs themselves would blush. 

You don't mind so much that you're tied up — that's actually pretty miraculous and it feels nice having your wrists all bound up nice and tight, out if the way. Even though you can use your chucklevoodoos to get out these fairly easily in a multitude of ways, it's still a pleasant feeling, this relinquishing of power. You don't mind so much that you're gagged either. There's a odd solace you gain from the pressure of the fabric in your mouth, against your lips. You feel more yourself without this ability to talk, to form words or questions or even really move your lips. It's strange but you take it as a blessing from higher power. 

No, what's really making your cheeks and ears and Lord, even your neck heat up a tint of purple is the reality that _Cronus_ is the one who did all this to you. _And you let him_. Anybody would blush in this situation. Cronus isn't exactly the most respected pailing partner, or even just an intimate single perigee stand. Just being seen with him could make a troll flush in embarrassment. The fact that you're actually taking pleasure from being tied up and bared naked to him is just riling your embarrassment up even more, making your blush deeper and darker, making your chest flush lightly.

It's horribly humiliating to admit but you are so incredibly aroused from being under him, at his mercy and yet in control. You can control him at any time and you know he understands that you choose not to take over his actions, his mind. 

It is of his own will that he wraps his plump little lips around your wanting bulge and _sucks_ , sloppily and loudly but _motherfucking miracles_ if it doesn't feel damn good. You half groan around the gag in your mouth, hips pushing up towards that cool mouth. He lets you push your bulge further past his lips despite the way he gags a few times in his transition to adjusting. He sucks and swallows and strokes at your length and you groan and thrust and at some point you manage to lift a leg over his shoulder and urge him closer by pressing down on his back. It's so shameless but you enjoy it so deeply. You love it straight to your bones, you real bones, though you will deny it for the rest of your days. You will deny having Cronus suck you off until you're coming down his throat and on his lips was one of the best experiences you've ever had or will have. You will deny you had any interaction with him at all. You will deny that you find it rather sweet that he takes care in letting your binds loose and taking the gag away.

You will deny that you returned the favor the moment you could move your jaw properly, and you will deny any notion or hint at you swallowing his material as eagerly as you did. 

You will deny that you blushed just like you will deny the ordeal in general. It never occurred. 

But praise the Messiahs, it remains to this sweep the best experience you've ever had. It made you flush after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Blushy makaras sounds adorable  
> And scary  
> Imagine ghb with a blush  
> Fckn like ten four tall troll going all kawaii on you j f c


End file.
